


Believe

by Linna_Ai



Series: Not the End [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mistery, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Há certas coisas que só crianças podem acreditar de todo o coração.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.  
> N.A: Isso foi uma ideia que tive desde o fim da série, nao seria bem um AU, mas sim acontecendo depois da cena final da série. Quem sabe se der certo, eu continuo isso de algum jeito

 

O jovem de dez anos de idade estava entediado. Ele gostava do parque, porém, como era quase inverno, seus amigos não estavam lá. Sentado num balanço, jogava para cima a bolinha de gude que ganhara hoje, preferia um vídeo game ou uma espada de brinquedo como as dos filmes, mas sabia que sua mãe não podia lhe dar algo assim. Então, não importando o que fosse, ele sorria e fingia gostar, pois isso a fazia sorrir e ele gostava de vê-la sorrir. Sua mãe já não sorria mais tanto, não desde que papai tinha ido embora.  
  
Numa dessas vezes em que jogou o objeto para o alto, antes que voltasse para sua mão, ele, de súbito, foi para outra direção, caindo no chão longe e rolando até desaparecer pelos arbustos do bosque que rodeava o parque. Sem nem pensar muito, por inocente e puro impulso, o garoto a seguiu, sem nem também se perguntar como aquilo acontecera, estando o ar tão parado.  
  
Avistou a bolinha, correndo atrás em seguida. Seguindo-a com o olhar fixo até vê-la alcançar seu destino, entretanto, em vez de parar perto de um tronco ou pedra, ela sumiu por sob um tecido. Olhou para além de seu obstáculo, confirmando que a bolinha não fora mais adiante. Só então ele processou que o tecido era um longo sobretudo de frio, estando apenas dois sapatos velhos e gastos a vista. Foi subindo o olhar até encontrar um velho de longa barba e cabelos brancos parcamente escondidos sob um gorro preto.   
  
O velho olhava de volta para ele com belos e brilhantes olhos azuis, de um azul escuro como o oceano a noite. Arthur pensou naquele momento que nunca esqueceria aqueles olhos, mesmo assim, não era o tipo de criança que ficava muito tempo quieta, já estivera por até bem mais do que o seu normal. Então ele deu dois puxões rápidos na barba do outro, dizendo:  
  
-Ei, vovô!  
  
O velho respondeu arregalando os olhos antes de bater na mão do garoto de leve, afastando-a e falando numa voz rouca e estranha:  
  
-Isso é muito rude! Muito rude! Não se puxa a barba dos outros!  
  
Arthur piscou os próprios olhos azuis, sendo que os seus eram de um tom mais claro, um turquesa puxando para o prata metalizado, e depois riu.  
  
-Você é estranho!- ele disse sincero.  
  
-Isso também não é coisa que se diga! Não se diz isso! –ele quase latiu.  
  
-Vovô, minha bolinha de gude... eu quero de volta!- o loiro apontou para os pés do maior, falando como se fosse dever do velho pegar o objeto para ele.  
  
Para alguém que parecia tão velho, o homem deu um passo para trás num movimento rápido e, mais rápido ainda –e isso que foi o mais surpreendente- se abaixou, apoiando-se num só joelho ao pegar a bolinha, antes mesmo que Arthur pudesse, pois também tentara.   
  
Ele ergueu o objeto, deixando-o ao mesmo nível dos olhos do loiro, o qual tentou pegar, mas o velho não permitiu, apenas olhando-o fixamente. Sem saber porque, Arthur ficou quieto, mas com um bico adorável.  
  
-Preste atenção no que eu vou dizer garoto! Pare com essa cara feia!- o velho tossiu, tremendo-se todo e fazendo o garoto se afastar alguns passos pelo barulho.  
  
-Eu...e-eu... Eu não devo falar com estranhos. –ele disse decidido e estufando o peito, parecendo só agora perceber o que acontecia.  
  
-Eu não sou um estranho, Arthur... nós nos conhecemos há muitos anos...- a voz do velho pareceu levemente diferente, como se fosse perdendo a rouquidão.  
  
-Como sabe meu nome? Quem é você?  
  
-Isso não importa agora.–e a voz era totalmente diferente, perdera toda a idade, ainda tinha um tom rouco, mas bem leve, como se fosse a voz de um jovem. Isso fez Arthur parar, curioso. - Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?   
  
-Sim.- Arthur disse sem pensar duas vezes, sem saber o porquê, mas sabia que era _a maior das verdades._  
  
-Escute bem, agora, viu? Não se esqueça do que vou dizer...- ele esperou o garoto acenar em concordância, mesmo que um pouco desconfiado. -...Mágica... existe. E é boa... se a pessoa que a usar for boa. Se você for uma boa pessoa, Arthur, e suspeito que você já é, mágica vai te trazer muitas coisas boas e vai te proteger para que cumpra seu destino. –o garoto arregalou os olhos e depois piscou, achando ter visto um tom amarelo nos olhos do velho, mas isso era impossível, pois os olhos dele eram azuis, não castanhos ou amêndoa, que permitiriam um brilho dourado. -Eu voltarei quando o tempo certo chegar, enquanto isso...- ele colocou a bolinha de gude que pareceu ter brilho próprio por um momento - _...acredite em mágica._  
  
Arthur, que estivera focado no objeto, ao erguer o olhar para responder se deu conta que o velho simplesmente sumira em pleno ar.  
  
Ele podia não admitir em voz alta, mas, daquele em dia em diante, ele acreditou.  
  
 **The end.**


End file.
